Our Manager
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Hanya demi lima point di setiap mata pelajarannya Jimin rela melakukan apa saja. Termasuk jadi milik Min Yoongi, eeeh tidak maksudnya menjadi babu di club basket Yoonmin Yoongi x Jimin vhope. Ku ketagiahan vhope owww
1. Chapter 1

Our Manager

1/5 part

Ugii

Yoonmin

Yoongi x Jimin

Vhope

Typo.

Ini beneran ngga di edit.

Enjoy

Jimin melangkah lesu manakala kakinya berpijak pada lantai berubin putih di luar ruangan kesiswaan yang beberapa saat lalu ia kunjungi.

Sejauh ini Jimin belum pernah berurusan dengan guru bp, mengingat catatan pelanggarannya hampir bersih dari dosa-dosa nista siswa sekolah kebanyakan.

Namun sesuatu terjadi di semester lalu. Saat itu ia mengikuti kompetisi dance antar sekolah. Bukannya menang, Jimin malah menanggung malu dan cidera di pergelangan kakinya karena terjatuh saat melakukan gerakan memutar dengan tumpuan satu kaki.

Hal itu berujung pada pencabutan izin orang tuanya pada club tersebut.

Sebagai siswa yang taat, Jimin harusnya mengisi lembar ekskul nya. Namun karena tak ada kegiatan club yang menarik minat hatinya, Jimin akhirnya membiarkan buku kegiatannya itu polos bebas dari coretan.

Tentu hal itu mendapat teguran dari sekolah yang membuatnya di libatkan dalam sebuah meja bersama guru konselingnya yang hmmmm cukup menyeramkan.

Panjang lebar pria separuh baya itu menjelaskan betapa pentingnya kegiatan club untuk menunjang kekurangan nilai yang bisa bisa saja Jimin alami.

Ada beberapa pilihan sebenarnya.

Vocal, Jimin mempunyai suara yang cukup merdu. Suara lembutnya bahkan bisa membuat seseorang berlayar ke pulau kapuk dalam sekali helaan nafas jika ia mau. Namun anggota club tersebut rata rata perempuan semua, Jimin tak tahan kalau berada di tengah kerumunan mereka lama lama. Bisa pecah nanti gendang telinganya.

Pmr, mendengarnya saja kulit Jimin langsung meremang. Asal tau saja, Jimin itu takut darah. Bida bisa nanti teriakannya lebih kencang dari si korban.

Pencinta alam? Hell, bakhan Jimin lupa kapan ia berjalan ketaman kompleksnya. Jadi mana sudi dia menaiki gunung melewati lembah dan menyebrangi lautan hanya untuk sebuah catatan kegiatan. Ia lebih rela akhir pekannya di habiskan dengan hanya tidur dan berguling guling hingga ranjangnya berantakan tak karuan. Singkat kata Jimin itu pemalas.

Jadi apa yang harus Jimin lakukan?

Pemuda berparas manis itu menghempaskan pantat sexy nya di kursi yang berderet memanjang di depan kelasnya. Menunggu Taehyung_sahabat sehidupnya_ yang belum kembali dari kantin.

Masih ada sepuluh menit untul bel sekolah berbunyi. Tapi nampaknya Jimin tak ada niatan untuk menyusul ke tempat makan. Perutnya sudah kenyang menelan bulat bulat ocehan gurunya tadi.

"Hei Chim, bagaimana?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu ia hafal membuat Jimin menoleh. Ia mendapati wajah blank Taehyung. Ia membiarkan sahabat seperjuangannya itu duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakan nasib sial yang menimpa telinganya.

"Kalau seminggu aku tak mendapat kegiatan club semua nilai mata pelajaranku di pangkas rata 5 poin."

Mendengar kabar tersebut, mata Taehyung membulat terkejut. Namun didetik berikutnya tatapan itu berubah lembut yang sarat akan perhatian.

"Dan kau belum memilih?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil menunduk.

Ia kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa cepat mengambil keputusan. Jujur, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada menari. Hingga ia tak bisa move on dari kegiatan club tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut club boardcasting?"

"Kau mau menampungku?"

"Eh tidak sih. Anggotaku sudah terlalu bayak"

Taehyung sialan.

"Oh, kalau..."

Ngiiiiiik

Suara melengking itu sukses membuat telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya sakit telinga.

'Tes tes'

Tersengar sebuah suara seorang pemuda dari pengeras suara di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

'Apa ini sudah menyala? Yak! Jeon Jungkook tetap berjaga di sana, aku tidak mau di tangkap Cho saem'

"Aku tau siapa yang berbicara" gumam Taehyung.

'Oke baiklah. Aku Jung Hoseok, ketua kepengurusan club basket. Singkat saja, club basket sangat butuh manager untuk club kami. Jadi ku mohon...'

Sayup sayup terdengar suara 'Hyung cepat. Ketua club BC datang'

"Ketua boardcasting? Taehyung?" Jimin menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat tadi Taehyung duduk. Namun ajaibnya ia sudah menghilang.

'Jadi kumohon siapa punyang berminat segera hubungi aku di ruang sekertariat basket'

Hoseok berbicara layaknya seorang rapper terkenal. 'Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku jung Hose... Yak kim Tae- apa yang kau- kau-laku-an aw rambutku... TAE YAK KIM TAE AKU BISA BOTAK INI... TAE- SAK- AKKHHHHHHH"

Tuuuuuut~~

Jimin menatap ngeri pada pengeras suara yang ada di atas langit langit sepanjang koridor. Membayangkan betapa bar barnya sahabat kecilnya itu.

Tapi begitu ingat isi pengumuman yang Hoseok sampaikan, membuat senyum manis muncul di wajahnya. Ia dapat pencerahan.

.

.

.

"Kau serius?!" wajah Taehyung yang biasanya di hiasi ekspresi blank itu kini sedikit berwarna dengan mata bulat merah menyala nyalang menatap ke arah Jimin. Ia terkejut, sungguh.

"Apa?" berbeda dengan Jimin yang malah menyahut santai sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Menjadi manager tim basket? Tentu saja serius."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan setuju. Mereka hanya akan menjadikanmu babu."

"Aku lebih memilih jadi pesuruh dari pada harus mengikuti remedial seluruh pelajaran."

"Aaah kau tidak mengerti Chim, anak anak vlub basket itu hanya sekumpulan siswa tak berotak yang kelebihan kalsium" Taehyung berkata sambil menggerak gerakkan tangannya random.

"Yak! Dengam begitu kau mengatai kekasihmu tak punya otak. Dasar bodoh" Jimin menoyor dahi Taehyung dengan telunjuk pendeknya.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya." sahut Taehyung tak peduli, semakin membuat Jimin yakin kalau memang Jung Hoseok benar benar serasi dengan Kim Taehyung.

Si tukang onar yang perasa dan si pemuda 4D yang kelewatan cueknya.

Oh sempurna sekali sepasang kekasih itu.

Kekasih? Tentu saja. Ini sudah jadi kabar lama bagi para penghuni sekolah. Bahkan semua guru dan jajaran staf sudah tau kalau ketua kepengurusan club basket adalah kekasih dari ketua club Boardcasting.

Bagaimana tidak, Jika dengan sengaja mereka mengumbar kemesraan lewat ciuman panas di depan gerbang sekolah. Hingga membuat keduanya kena skorsing selama dua hari. Yang lagi lagi di manfaatkan untuk pergi berkencan. Sungguh luar biasa bukan?

"Ah sudahlah Tae, apapun yang jau katakan aku tetap akan mencobanya lebih dulu." ucap Jimin final, lantas tangannya segera membenahi baranf barang yang berserakan di meja mereka. "Kau pulaglah dulu. Aku akan menemui Hoseok Hyung dulu. Bye TaeTae"

Melihat Jimin yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya, membuat Taehyung bernafas sedikit berat. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya ia mengambil ponselnya.

To mr Jung

Yak kuda, awas saja kalau Jimin sampai terluka. Kupastikan milikmu habis di antara talenan dan pisau dapurku *pisau* *emoji jahat*

.

Jimin sebenarnya ragu hanya untuk menepaki lantai kridor yang nampak beranjau di matanya, hingga membuat pemuda ini berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Hingga matanya menatap lucu kearah sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Ruangan Basket' yang seperti ingin menerkamnya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu saat hendak memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Hoseok bilang kalau Jimin bisa langsung kedalam. Berhubung ia sedang ada di lapangan dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan kunci pintu ada di bawah mesin minuman yang berada tepat di samping pintu tersebut.

Matanya langsung membulat sebulat yang ia bisa.

Ada sekitar dua keranjang berisi seragam basket berwarna merah bekas pakai yang tebtu saja baunya menyengat hingga radius lima kilometer. Oke Jimin lebay.

Jangan lupakan sampah-sampah yang berserakan tak bertanggung jawab di sudut ruangan. Bahkan lihatlah, masih ada bekas makanan yang sudah berjamur di meja kayu yang berada di depan sebuah lemari.

"Hay Park Jimin."

Jimin berjengit mendengar suara nyaring dari belakan tubuhnya.

"A-ah Hoseok-ssi?"

"Oh rupanya kau sedang melihat lihat ruangan kita yaa?"

Jimin mengangguk mengiykan. Melupakan fakta kalau ia Sempat nengutuk ruangan ini.

"Disini memang agak kurang nyaman, tapi sungguh kau akan menyukainya" Hoseok meraih tangan Jimin untuk di bawa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Dan Jimin kembali berjengit saat ia tak sengaja menginjak pizza basi.

"Karena apa? Karena ini akan menjadi ruang kerjamu sebagai manager tim basket. Tadaaaaaa!"

Krik krik krik

Jimin hanya kedip kedip manja sambil sesekali melirik Hoseok jijik. Bahan Jimin bisa lihat ada sisa cabe terselip di gigi Hoseok.

"Kau yakin ini sedikit eeeerrr kotor" bleh, ini sih sangat.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Memang benar, tapi kan nanti bisa kau bersihkan sendiri."

Oh benar benar kau Jung Hoseok.

"Ah Jimin kami latiahan setiap rabu dan sabtu. Kau harus ada di setiap latihan. Di laci ada data anggota dan no ponsel pelatih. Dan eemm kami tidak sempat melaundry pakaian kami satu minggu ini, bisa kau yang bawa?"

Baru saja Jimin mangap ingin menolak, kembali Hoseok menyela.

"Kurasa selain mamager, kau juga bisa menjadi bendahara. Kau bisa pakai uang yang ada di toples hijau untuk melaundry. Toples kuning untuk makan ana anak. Toples merah hanya di gunakan untuk keperluan resmi club. Tapi jangan sentuh topled hitam, itu uang tabungan Yoongi."

Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Aaah kapten tim basket dari kelas 3.A itu.

"Jangan lupa yaa Jimin. Besok adalah hari pertamamu bertugas. Sepulang sekolah di lapangan outdoor. Aku pergi dulu. Bye"

Lalu Jimin menatap nanar punggung Hoseok yang semakin mengecil. Sebenarnya Jimin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Hoseok bicarakan. Kekasih sahabatnya itu bicara sudah seperti KTX saja.

.

Pekerjaan Jimin berakhir sampai pukul enam sore.

Sekarang ia tengah mengumpulkan seluruh seragam basket kedalam kantung plastik besar untuk di bawa pulang dan di laundry.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah lemari. Isinya hanya beberapa buah piala penghargaan dan beberapa foto kemenangan. Sisanya masih tersimpan banyak di ruang kepala sekolah dan lemari kaca di ruang guru.

Lalu juga ada empat toples yang sudah Hoseok sebutkan masing masing fungsinya.

Yang hitam itu tabungannya Min Yoongi, Jimin sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Apa iya, seorang Min Yoongi tak mengenal bank sebagai tempat menyimpan uang?

Dasar kuno.

Jimin mengambil beberapa eon dari dalam toples warna hijau. Lalu dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyeret sekantung besar seragam bau tersebut. Setidaknya di hari petamanya bekerja, ia akan langsung lembur karena harus menunggu cuciannya beres terlebih dahulu.

Sebelum sempat meraih handle pintu, pintu tersebut telah terlebih dahulu terbuka dengan kasar, manampilkan sesosok manusia berrambut hitam kusam yang berdiri tanpa minat.

"Park Jimin?"

"Ya... " jawab Jimin ragu ragy dan... Takut.

Hell, bukan karena pekerjaannya yang berat hingga membuat sebagian besar orang orang di sekolah mundur saat di tawari posisi sebagai manager tim basket. Tapi karena orang ini.

Min Yoongi. Si capten bermulut pedas, tak berperasaan, dingin, galak, gemar memaki, dan sialnya juga banyak tukang pukul (read* fans).

Demi celana dalam Taehyung yang selalu Hoseok bawa-bawa. Jimin lebih memilih mencuci semua pakaian yang ada di dalam plastik itu dengan tangannya sendiri dari pada harus bertatap muka dengan pemuda berjuluk 'Suga' itu.

"Kau yang jadi manager baru utu kan?"

"Ah n-ndee" dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung Jimin berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan senormal mungkin.

"Oh, semoga kau betah"

Yeah damn you Min Yoongi.

Apa apaan dengan seringai di wajahnya itu.

Buru buru Jimin melangkahkan kakinya sebelum

"Hey Park Jimin. Jangan buat bibirmu sobek dengan senyum tak ikhlasmu."

See, pemuda itu memang mempunyai mulut lebih tajam dari pada pisau cukur. Karena pisau dapur sudah terlalu basi.

Kuatkan Jimin yaaa tuhan.

Tbc

An/ ngga akan lebih dari 5 chapter. Kami janji


	2. Chapter 2

Our Manager

Yoongi

Jimin

Yoonmin

By

Ugii

Yaoi

Typo's

Enjoy

Jimin tak tau jika mengurus beberapa pemuda saja bisa membuat timbangan berat badannya turun lima angka hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja.

Yaa sebenarnya masuk akal, jika yang ia urus adalah sekumpulan remaja bar bar yang hobi menyuruh ini itu dan tak mau tau akan keadaannya yang mati matian menahan lelah, serta marah.

Kegiatan Jimin bukan main main.

Bayangkan saja, semenjak hari itu setiap liter keringatnya terasa di peras. Mengikuti jalannya latihan setiap hari senin dan rabu dengan keadaan gerah karena panas panasan. Maklum latihan di lakukan di lapangan outdoor. Padahal sekolah mereka cukup kaya untuk memiliki lapangan indoor.

Selesai latihan kira kira pukul enam sore, karena lagi lagi para anggota enggan kerja bakti seusai latihan untuk membersihkan lapangan dan bola-bola yang bertebaran serta botol-botol bekas air mineral yang berserakan. Hingga dengan setengah rela Jimin mengerahkan tenaganya lagi untuk hal tersebut. Serta jangan lupa jika setiap dua minggu Jimin harus mengangkut setumpuk seragam bekas pakai untuk ia laundry. Hanya untung saja anak-anak club merupakan orang-orang berada. Hingga jika menyangkut urusan keuangan mereka tak terlalu bebal. Coba saja mereka juga jarang membayar uang kas club, alamat Jimin mencuci pakai tangan.

Tapi Jimin sendiri tak bisa menolak. Karena dari awal ia sudah menyetujui apa apa saja yang ia lakukan sebagai manager club.

Termasuk mendengar caramah pedas level lima belas dari capten kebesaran tim basket.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Min galak Yoongi.

Jangan, jangan tanya sudah berapa kali Jimin kena semprot oleh si muka mayat Min Yoongi. Jari di dua tangan serta kakinya saja kalah banyak dengan tingkat keseringan seorang Min Yoongi membentak bahkan memarahinya.

Pernah sekali Jimin di berikan pertunjukan rapper langsung dari kaptennya tersebut hanya karena ia memecahkan toples berisi uang tabungan pak capten.

Sumpah, Jimin tak ada niatan untuk memecahkanya, hanya saja memang tangan sialan yang lancang menyenggol toples kaca bening bertutup hitam tersebut saat bersih bersih. Hingga pecah.

Kacanya berserakan di lantai ruangan club yang baru Jimin pel dengan bersih. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menatap pecahan kacanya dengan tatapan bingung dan takut.

Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung di atas pintu. Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Jimin yakin Yoongi sudah pergi, hingga ia pun dengan cepat Mengumpulkan lembaran won tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam bekas kemasan permen jelly yang sebelumnya Hoseok makan.

"Semoga dia memang telah pergi."

Dan dengan secepat kilat Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain. Ia harus segera pulang demi menghindari amukan Min Yoongi.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, ketika kakinya menginjak gerbang sekolah. Ia dikejutkan dengan deru suara motor yang ia hafal sebagai kendaraan pribadi kapten tim basketnya.

Lehernya patah patah melirik ke arah berlawanan dari arah ia pergi. Benar itu Yoongi. Dengan motor besar dan helm full facenya.

"Oiiy manager."

Mati kau Jim.

Jimin berusaha menampilkan senyum seadanya yang sudah biasa pula Yoongi ejek.

"Jangan senyum itu lagi."

Dengan segera Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Pumuda manis kita lalu mulai mematai Yoongi dengan berani. Dimana ia bisa melihat wajah kusut yang nampak menyimpan lelah serta rambut yang acak acakan _efek melepas helmnya dengan brutal_ di paras Yoongi yang Jimin akui yaaaah lumayan untuk kakek kakek tukang menggerutu.

"Kenapa? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Jimin berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya kunci falt ku tertinggal di ruang club. Aku akan mengambilnya." ucap Yoongi sembari turun dari motornya.

Namun, belum sempat Yoongi menginjakkan kaki kedalam balik gerbang, tangan kecil Jimin mencegahnya.

"Jangan, ah maksudku aku saja yang masuk. Kau tunggulah di sini oke" ucap Jimin.

Ia lalu pergi melesat ke dalam gerbang. Menuju ruangan club yang hanya berjarak lima kelas dari koridor utama.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap heran pada bongkahan pantat Jimin yang bergerak seiring ia berlari.

"Kenapa ia jadi seksi begini kalau berlari?"

Namun dengan segera Yoongi menampar keras pipinya sambil berkata bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama menunggu Jimin yang tengah mengambil kuncinya, ia bermain main dengan helm yang terlihat lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Helm tersebut berwarna merah terang dengan totol totol hitam. Mirip seperti kepik. Yoongi tersenyum sendiri mengingat dirinya tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mengkhawatirkan seseorang, yang benar saja. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya saja ia hampir tak pernah, lalu untuk saat ini untuk apa sebenarnya Yoongi pergi jauh jauh dari flatnya hanya untuk mengambil kuncinya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

Garis bawahi. Sengaja.

"I-ini."

Suara deru nafas yang memburu benar benar menyadarkan Yoongi. Ia menengok ke arah Jimin yang berdiri, ah tidak ia sudah hampir berjongkok jika saja kedua tangannya tak menyangga tubuhnya pada lutut.

"Kau berlari?"

"Habisnya-ah akhuu tahutthh khaau letiih inghiiin segeraaaah phullaaang"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangakat mendengar suara Jimin yang tak beraturan tersebut.

Jimin lalu meraih tangan Yoongi untuk diserahi sebuah kunci yang ia temukan di bawah meja tempatnya tidur jika kelalahan. Untung saja gantungan kunci kumamonnya besar. Jika tidak Jimin mungkin akan membuat ruangan clubnya kembali berantakan hanya untuk mencari benda tersebut.

"Sudah yaaa. Aku pulang duluan. Daaah Yoongi." kata Jimin terburu buru. Ia benar benar sedang menghindari Yoongi sekarang. Tak mau mulutnya yang kelewat kurang ajar ini nanti keceplosan di depan si kapten basket.

Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah menjauh, tangan lain menjegalnya. Jimin sontak menoleh cepat. Mematai tangan lain yang menyodorkan sebuah helm dengan corak kepik kepadanya.

"Kuantar." final, dingin dan menusuk. Walau dari sorot matanya Yoongi terlihat ogah ogahan, entah kenapa suara Yoongi berkata lain. Ini bukan seperti sebuah paksaan, melainkan ajakan tulus yang semua orang idamkan.

Tapi bagi Jimin. Ajakan Yoongi tak ubahnya seperti ajakan menuju pintu neraka. Yang tentu saja harus di tolak.

Buru buru pemuda tersebut menggeleng kencang. Hanya saja sontak terhenti saat kepalanya di timpa beban berat. Helm itu sukses berada di kepalanya.

Yoongi menepuknya sekali. "Naik, ku antar pulang."

.

Hari itu berakhir dengan Jimin yang duduk di belakang punggung Yoongi sambil meremat kencang jaket hitam yang pemuda ini kenakan.

Sesekali Jimin melirik ragu tas Slempangnya dengan perasaan was was. Bayang bayang Yoongi yang merebut tasnya secara paksa lalu menuduhnya yang tidak tidak karena membawa lari uang tabungannya membuat Jimin meremang.

Sudah cukup ia dan fantasinya. Kini motor yang mereka tumpangi sudah hampir sampai di rumah nyamannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Jimin langsung lompat dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi mana bisa, untuk naik ke atas motornya saja tadi Yoongi memeganginya, bagaimana nasibnya jika turun secara bar bar seperti itu. Bisa biru biru badan Jimin karena terjatuh.

"Berhenti di depan rumah bercat biru." Yoongi hanya menanggapi permintaan Jimin dengan dengungan sesaat.

Lalu selanjutnya dengan hati-hati menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

Rumah Jimin waranya biru pastel. Di halamannya terdapat banyak pot pot tanaman hias, dan ada sebuah bangku kayu cukup besar di sana di sertai meja mungil di tengah tengah kursi tersebut.

Lampu lampu warna kuning redup menghiasi sebagian sudut, membuat Yoongi menghangat seketika. Namun sayang, semua itu berada di balik sebuah gerbang yang tingginya kira kira hanya sedada berwarna putih kusam namun terlihat sangat kokoh.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Jimin. Matanya sama sekali tak berani menatap Yoongi yang nyatanya tak bethenti mematainya lekat-lekat.

"Eh iya, helmnya." Jimin sudah akan melepas helm kepik itu dari kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya urung karena lagi lagi kedua tangan Yoongi menahannya.

"Simpan saja." Yoongi menatap Jimin makin berani, ia bahkan mencondongkan badannya ke arah si pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut. Sedangkan Jimin lagi lagi memegangi erat tasnya di depan dada. Seolah yang ada di dalam fantasinya akan benar nenar terjadi.

"Jaga jaga kalau aku nanti mengantarmu lagi." sambung si kulit pucat.

Jimin hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya cepat mana kala Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menepuk kepala di balik helm kepiknya sekali lagi.

"Sudah, masuk sana. Istirahatlah."

Dengan begitu Yoongi pun pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Dengan tangan yan masih mendekap tas slempangnya dan kepala yang masih di lindungi helm kepik_sebenarnya Jimin masih belum percaya_ pemberian Yoongi.

Sumpah, kalau besok pagi Taehyung tidak berkencan dengan Hoseok, Jimin akan bercerita kalau dia diantar pulang oleh siluman yang menjiplak wajah kapten galaknya.

Karena Yoongi yang bersifat baik, hanya ada dalam dongeng.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Jimin baru ingat kalau ia masih jadi tersangka akan pecahnya toples penuh uang tabungan Yoongi di ruangan club.

Ini hari minggu

Ia masih setia mematai lembaran won yang sudah ia rapihkan. Jimin tak berani menghitung, tidak sopan pikirnya. Ia hanya merapihkannya saja.

Saat masih lekat memandangi uang uang tersebut, tiba tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Jimin, ini ibu. Tadi Seokjin datang dan membawakan kookies kesenangan mu. Kalau mau toplesnya ada di bawah. Yang tutupnya warna hitam itu milikmu, dan yang ungu milik Hyung mu yaaah." ujar sang ibu dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu akan berangkat ke rumah nenekmu dengan Hyung mu. Jaga rumah baik baik arratchi?"

"Ndeee Eomma.."

Jimin sebenarnya tak memperdulikan kemana pun ibunya akan berangkat bersama Hyung nya, selama nanti sore ibunya akan kembali dengan selamat.

Toh ia pun sudah di sedikan makanan juga apa itu tadi, kookies buatan Seokjin Hyung, tetangganya yang tampan itu? Oke surga dunia bagi Jimin. Karena kookies buatan pria yang sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai petugas kesehatan di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul itu sangat luar biasa enaknya. Tak heran kalau ia dan sang kakak sering berebut jika Seokjin datang membawa kookiesnya.

Maka dari itu, Seokjin sering kali memisahkan toples mereka berdua. Nampaknya Seokjin sudah jengah dengan kelakuan kakak adik tersebut.

Dan untuk kali ini toples yang warna tutupnya hitam adalah milik Jimin.

Tunggu!

Tutup warna hitam?!

Jimin segera beranjak dari sarangnya, menuju ke meja makan di mana ibunya meletakkan toples toples tersebut.

Yang tutupnya berwarna hitam hampir saja membuat Jimin sujud syukur sampai menangis.

Jimin dengan tangan gemetar membuka toplesnya. Bentuknya sama dengan toples milik Yoongi.

Jimin tak pernah sebahagia ini. menemukan sebuah toples, walau isinya membuat mulut dan perutnya puas. Tapi tetap saja toplesnya lebih berharga.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan dengan riang pagi ini. Hilang sudah semua amarah yang ia tumpuk seumur hidupnya pada hari senin.

Senin ini benar-benar membuat Jimin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Seperti biasa. Sebelum ia menuju kelasnya, ia terlebih dahulu menuju ruang club dengan semangat berkali kali lebih besar.

Tangannya mendekap toples hitam di balik jaketnya. Berusaha menyembunyikannya tapi tetap saja tercetak jelas.

Dengan mengendap endap Jimin akhirnya sampai di ruang club. Ia dengan santainya menaruh toples yang sudah berisi lembaran won milik Yoongi.

Sebelum pintu terbuka lebar.

Jimin menoleh dan hampir membuat matanya melompat keluar ketika mendapati Yoongi yang telah berdiri kaku di ambang pintu.

"Y-yoonggi?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya melengos melewati Jimin.

"Tumben pagi pagi sudah mampir ke sini."

"Aku akan mengambil sebagian tabunganku."ucapnya.

Diam diam Jimin mengulas senyum lega. Untung saja ia sampai duluan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan."

"Jimin."

"Yaaa" Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau apakan toples ku?"

Sukses, mata Jimin menggelinding di lantai. Ko seram yaaa

Tidak tidak, Jimin hanya melotot sampai full.

Bagaimana orang ini tau.

Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya mendesah malas sambil menunjukkan bagian bawah toplesnya yang terdapat...

Stiker bibir besar berwarna pink terang.

Oooh sialan Jimin lupa kalau toples itu milik Seokjin. Pemuda macho yang suka warna pink dan tebar flying kiss.

Maka, hari itu Jimin habiskan dengan mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar. Hingga pulang sekolah ia harus menemani Yoongi membeli toples baru.

.

Yaaah kisah di atas hanya sebagian kecil dukanya bekerja di bawah seseorang bernama Min Yoongi.

Si kapten angkuh, bermulut pedas dan pandangan yang dingin.

Karena sejujurnya masih banyak hal menyebalkan lainnya.

Mulai dari pulang terlambat karena menemani si kapten latihan sampai sore. Hingga di marahi habis habisan hanya karena tertimpuk bola.

Sungguh sialan, ia yang kesakitan malah di teriaki bodoh habis habisan.

Min Yoongi benar benar super.

Tapi ada yang lebih super dari itu

Siapa lagi kalau bukan seluruh anggota basket yang berkumpul jadi satu.

Mereka akan menjelma menjadi iblis iblis paling ganas di muka bumi.

Duuuh Jimin jadi lelah kalau mengingay semua perlakuan mereka padanya.

Sungguh, itu melukai fisik dan psikisnya.

Seperti saat ini. Jimin tengah sibuk meratapi nasibnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadap keluar jendela. Dimana beberapa siswa yang harusnya sudah pulang tengah bergerombol melihat club futsal tengah berlatih.

Yaa setidaknya clubnya akan latihan di ruangan kali ini.

Melihat gerombolan tersebut, Jimin jadi teringat clubnya. Selama latihan berlangsung, sangat jarang ada orang yang menonton apa lagi berteriak memberi semangat. Bukan karena mereka tidak menyukai club basket, bahkan club mereka terlalu banyak menyumbang piala jadi rasanya sangat tidak pantas jika clubnya di benci.

Itu semua sebenarnya karena Yoongi dan segala ke tajamannya dalam berbicara. Tak ada lagi yang mau menonton latihan mereka samenjak kejadian dimana Yoongi mamaki habis anak kelas sepuluh karena terlalu berisik.

Namun hal itu tak membuat mereka lantas di jauhi, justru di belakang sana para penggemar mereka kian menjamur. Mereka hanya akan muncul saat pertandingan, dan tak akan ikut campur apa pun mengenai club.

Setidaknya belum.

Bruk

"Chim!"

Jimin segera mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya segera jatuh pada sekantung makanan yang jatuh tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Makanan." Taehyung duduk di samping Jimin untuk kemudian mengupas sebuah jeruk yang ia dapat dari dalam kantung plastik tersebut. "Kau terlihat kehilangan berat badan tau."

"Apa terlihat sekali yaaa?" tanya Jimin lesu.

"Yap, jadi makanlah yang banyak."

"Terimakasih Tae." belum sempat tangannya meraih roti selai di dalam kantung plastiknya, Jimin teringat sesuatu. "Aah Tae ini jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga. Wae?"

"Eoh? Aku harus segera pergi Tae. Ada jadwal latihan." ucap Jimin. Denga tergesa ia mengemasi seluruh barang bawaannya. Termasuk kantung berisi makanan tadi.

"Tapi kau harus makan chim."

"Iya nanti di sana aku akan makan. Jja Taehyung-ie aku berangkat dulu ndee"

Jimin melambai sebelum hilang dari balik pintu, sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya lesu.

"Aaah aku jadi makin kahawatir padanya." gumam Taehyung lirih.

.

"HALLOO SEMUAaaaanyaa?"

Tak ada yang menghiraukan Jimin. Nampaknya si kapten telah memlulai sesi latihan lebih awal, di lihat dari beberapa anak club yang terbaring di beberapa tempat.

"Manager!"

Sontak Jimin menoleh, mendapati Hoseok yang tersenyum lima jari padanya.

Lalu pandangan Hoseok turun pada kantung plastik yang Jimin bawa.

"Whoaaaah baik sekali manager membawakan makanan."

Mendengar kata 'makanan' anak-anak club yang hampir tepar tersebut mengerumuni Jimin yang nampak kewalahan. Apa lagi ketika tangan tangan besar itu berebut masuk ke dalam kantung plastiknya.

Semuanya hilang, yang tersisa hanya sebuah onigiri. Jimin menatap miris semua makanan yang di belikan Taehyung padanya kini telah berakhir di perut orang lain.

Hingga Jimin yang mendapati Yoongi yang hanya diam menatpnya. Tangannya kosong, mungkin Yoongi tak ikut berrebut.

Jimin mengambil onigiri terakhirnya. Dan mengarahkannya pada Yoongi seraya bertanya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak, kau makanlah sendiri."

"Tapi nanti kau tak dapat bagian."

"Lalu, kalau aku makan. Kau akan dapat apa?"

Jimin masih belum menanggapi perkataan Yoongi, hingga tangan pucat itu mengambil alih onigiri di tangannya.

Dengan cekatan Yoongi membuka pembungkusnya. Lalu mengarahkannya pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak minta untuk ku suapikan Park Jimin?" buru buru Jimin menggeleng. "Yasudah makan."

Mendengar itu Jimin meraih onigiri dari tangan Yoongi. Tapi pemuda itu malah mempermainkannya dengan melahap sebagian besar onigiri tersebut.

Jimin hendak berteriak protes, sebelum Yoongi mendorong sisa onigirinya ke mulut Jimin hingga penuh.

Jimin mengerang sebelum mengunyah makanan tersebut. Menelannya hati hati sampai mematai Yoongi yang tersenyum, eeemm menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Begitu saja susah. Ucap Yoongi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin, tengah berusaha mati matian menahan panas yang menyelubungi wajahnya.

.

Latihan berakhir pukul enam malam, setidaknya bukan untuk Jimin. Karena manager mungil kita ini akan pulang lebih lama.

Lihat saja, lapangan basket yang penuh dengan bola-bola berserakan. Dan anggota lainnya dengan santai meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Tapi tak apa apa, toh Jimin sudah biasa. Jimin kuat, Jimin tabah.

Jimin masih sibuk mengumpulkan bola bola orange tersebut saat tangan lain ikut memunguti beberapa bola yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Yoongi, bukannya kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin heran.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah jelas tadi ia melihat Yoongi dan anak anak lain keluar dari dalam ruangan olah raga tersebut. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Yoongi yang telah berpakaian seragam seperti biasanya tengah memunguti sebagian bola dan memindahkan benda bulat tersebut ke dalam keranjang besar yang ada di antara mereka.

Nampaknya, Yoongi tak terlalu peduli pada Jimin. Dia masih tetap tekun dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat Jimin terheran heran.

"Tak bisakah kau lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin cepat cepat pulang."

Jimin makin terdiam di tempatnya. "Kalau mau pulang ya pulang saja. Kenapa harus repot?"

Yoongi kemudian mematung di tempatnya sesaat. Dan melihat Jimin yang kembali memunguti bola basket, tangannya tiba tiba mengikuti jejak tangan mungil si manager.

Jimin kembali memandang penuh heran pada Yoongi. Setengah tak percaya dengan yang dilihat mata kepalanya. Yang benar saja.

Tapi entah kenapa, membuat Yoongi yang begitu tekun membantunya membuat jantung Jimin berdentum kencang ada sesuatu yang lain yang Jimin lihat dari sorot mata Min Yoongi.

Apa lagi ketika mata keduanya saling bertautan. Ada sorot mata ketulusan di sana. Walau dingin tapi Jimin bisa merasakan kehangatan yang kentara di sana.

Tapi...

"Apa lihat lihat?!" mulutnya tetap saja pedas.

"Cepat selesaikan. Dan apa kau bawa helm dariku?"

Jimin menoleh kembali setelah membuang mukanya jauh jauh. "Ada, aku simpan di loker."

Yoongi menepuk nepuk tangannya setelah bola terakhir berhasil ia lempar dan masuk tepat ke keranjang.

"Yasudah, kau ambil. Kutunggu di depan gerbang, jangan lama lama."

Yoongi berlalu begitu saja, tampa mau tau apa yang di alami wajah Jimin di belakang.

.

Ini kali keduanya Jimin menaiki motor milik Min Yoongi. Namun Perasaannya jauh lebih menggila saat ini.

Bukan karena ia yang membawa dosa besar di tasnya lagi. Hanya saja aura yang di berikan Yoongi amat lain kali ini. Membuat jantung Jimin berteriak kencang, menyebabkan letupan popcorn di perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Mereka sampai.

Di depan mereka rumah Jimin terlihat sangat jelas. Jimin ingin cepat cepat di atas kasurnya.

Setelah lagi lagi di bantu Yoongi untuk turun dari motornya, Jimin hendak langsung menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

Tapi Yoongi menahannya.

Menggemggam erat tangan Jimin, seolah tak ingin Jimin pergi jauh jauh.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan." Yoongi membuka suaranya setelah di perjalanan diam seribu bahasa.

"K-katakan saja."

"Kau. Berhentilah jadi manager."

"Emmm? MWO?!"

The end.

Eh salah

Tbc deng

Kabuuuur

Setelah berhari hari mendekam di Rumah sakit akhirnya menghirup udara bebas juga.

Terima kasih Mitakun karena sudah bersedia mempost cerita ini.

Hug

Dan untuk yang menunggu *emang ada?

Semoga ceritanya memuaskan.

Chuu hug bow


	3. Chapter 3

"Yaaah berhenti saja apa susahnya?!" nada bicara Yoongi yang tinggi membuat Jimin sebal juga

Baru saja Jimin hendak berterimakasih pada pemuda pucat ini. Sekarang malah ia di buat kesal dengan permintaan aneh dari Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau, nilai nilaiku di pertaruhkan tau. Kalau aku tidak ikut salah satu club di sekolah, jadi_"

"Jadi kau ikut club hanya untuk nilai?" tanya Yoongi dengan pandangan menerawang.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos untuk menjawabnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Seakan segala kekecewaan tumpah ruah di dalamnya. Ia merasa sesuatu menghimpit dadanya saat ini.

Belum lagi, apa apaan itu wajah polos dan tak bersalah Jimin. Kenapa anak itu sama sekali tak sadar dengan tingkahnya yang justru telah mematahkan harapan Yoongi.

"Terserah." begitu akhir kata dari Yoongi.

Ia muak tiba tiba.

Sedangkan Jimin yang kembali di tinggalkan merasa de javu.

Namun perasaan yang ada di hatinya lain.

Sangat asing dengan perasaannnya tempo hari. Seperti ada perasaan sakit yang merengsek ke permukaan hatinya, manakala obsidiannya memindai sebuah perasaan kecewa di balik wajah datar Min Yoongi.

Jimin merasa di cubit ulu hatinya ketika sadar bahwa perkataannya pasti menyinggung perasaan Yoongi.

Yaah Jimin memang jujur kalau ia masuk club basket hanya untuk menyelamatkan nilai nilainnya. Dan mungkin Yoongi berharap alasan Jimin masuk clubnya adalah karena Jimin memang menyukainya clubnya, maka dari itu Yoongi sedikit kecewa dengan Alasan Jimin yang sebenarnya.

Tapi apa mau di kata, memang alasannya seperti itu. Jimin tidak mau berbohong.

Tapi sayang kejujuran Jimin justru membuat semuanya makin sulit.

Bagi dirinya dan bagi Yoongi.

.

.

.

Seperempat jam menuju angka tiga di jam tangan milik Jimin. Dan pemuda dengan pipi mochi itu telah berada di bangku penonton lapangan out door sekolahnya.

Tangannya menggenggam sekantung plastik minuman isotonik dan beberapa camilan yang sengaja dia beli untuk anggota lainnya.

Kali ini latihan akan sangat panjang, makanya Jimin bersiap siap jika nanti di tengah pertandingan anggota club menggila karena kelaparan.

Namun hingga waktu menunjukan bahwa Jimin telah menunggu selama satu jam, tak ada terlihat batang hidung satu manusia sekali pun di sana.

Jimin termangu untuk kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Hoseok.

'Kau kemana saja, latihan sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu di lapangan in door. Jangan bilang kau benar benar mau keluar dari club,Jim.'

Yoongi sialan, sudah jelas Jimin tau perbuatan siapa ini. Tentu saja, ia menunggu seperti orang bodoh seperti ini karena memang di kabari oleh Yoongi kalau latihan akan kembali di laksanakan di lapangan outdoor. Dan sekarang, lihat saja Min Yoongi. Habis lah kau nanti.

.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa Jimin memasuki ruang olah raga sekolahnya yang luas.

Di dalamnya beberapa anak club tengah berbaring karena kelelahan. Sebagian lagi berjengit heboh ketika melihat Jimin yang datang membawa sedikit oleh oleh.

Namun tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kencang anak anak kelaparan itu, sekonyong konyongnya Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan...

Bugh

"Kalau kau ingin aku keluar jangan seperti ini caranya."

Jimin terengah dengan tas selempang yang ada di genggamannya.

Jangan pikir Jimin menonjok Yoongi atau semacamnya. Jimin hanya memukulkan tas slempang warna hitamnya pada pinggang Yoongi.

Suaranya memang besar, tapi tak berefek apa pun pada Yoongi yang masih tetap dia di tempatnya.

"Latihan selesai."

Anak anak club lain tercengang mendapat pemberitahuan dari Yoongi. Karena seingat mereka, pelatih Kim meminta Yoongi memimpin latihan hingga sore. Tapi baru satu jam berjalan latihan sudah kapten mereka hentikan.

"Yak Yoongi-ah kau bisa kena amukan pelatih kalau begini." ucap Hoseok yang berdiri di samping Jimin.

"Apa peduliku." katanya sarkartis. Lalu mata tajamnya menghunus tepat ke arah Jimin.

"Dan kau, bersihkan semua kekacauanya. Aku tidak mau kalau kau kehilangan satu poinpun di pelajaran mu."

Lanjutnya, lantas pergi begitu saja setelah menendang sekeranjang penuh bola basket yang belum mereka sentuh sekali pun pada sesi latihan hari itu.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk beberapa anak club mengemasi barang barang merela.

Berbagai umpatan serta pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Jimin saat ini.

Mungkinkah ini semua karena ucapannya tempo hari?

Tapi kenapa Yoongi begitu peduli dengan alasannya masuk club basket.

Baiklah, abaikan saja Jimin yang tidak peka ini.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan, dan perlakuan Yoongi masih tak berubah pada Jimin. Begitu pula Jimin yang tak menghiraukan segala ledekan yang Yoongi lontarkan untuknya.

Jimin sadar kalau segala kata kata penuh sindiran itu di tunjukan kepadanya. Tapi yang membuat Jimin tak habis pikir adalah Yoongi yang dengan teganya membuat tugas Jimin makin terasa berat.

Akhir akhir ini ia sering mengundang beberapa siswa untuk datang melihat latihan mereka.

Jimin bukannya tidak mau mendengar pekikan penuh penyemangat tersebut menggaung keras di setiap sesi latihan.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Hampir semua dari orang orang yang ada di sana adalah fans dari anggota anak anak basket yang selalu iri jika Jimin berdekatan dengan mereka.

Tak jarang di antara mereka hanya mencap Jimin sebagai siswa yang cari parhatian di depan anak anak populer.

Tapi hay, kalau bukan karena nilainya mana sudi Jimin bertahan di sini sampai merelakan berat tubuhnya turun seperti sekarang.

Belum lagi sifat Yoongi yang kadang kadang mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri.

Juga jangan lupakan mengenai pertandingan yang hanya menghitunghari itu. Serta beberapa hal yang bisa membuat jimin berharap untuk mati muda.

Seperti saat ini. Beberapa anggota club sudah bergegas untuk pulang. Jam analog di tangannya menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Masih ada bis untuk ia pulang jika ia bisa membereskan kekacauan di ruang olah raga tersebut dengan cepat.

Tapi nampaknya, ia akan meminta Hyung nya untuk menjemput saja. Berhubung akan sangat lama ia membereskan berpuluh puluh bola yang berserakan di sana.

Padahal badan Jimin sudah lelah. Ia melewatkan makan siangnya tadi karena harus mengerjakan tugas yang lupa ia selesaikan.

Setelah melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya yang sudah bisa di katakan rapi. Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum makin larut.

Hyung nya juga sudah bilang kalau ia sedang berada di jalan untuk menjemput Jimin. Hingga Jimin hanya tinggal menunggu dengan tenang di halte depan sekolah.

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu Jimin dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda keras yang menghantam punggungnya.

Siswa kelas dua tersebut melengkungkan punggungnya karena, sumpah itu sakit sekali.

Jimin mengumpat dan menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati sebuah batu sebesar telur ayam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia mengambilnya, karena ada sebuah kertas di sana di ikat oleh karet gelang warna merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jimin entah pada siapa.

Ia membukanya pelan pelan dan matanya segera menemukan tulisan yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Keluar atau mati'

Pemuda berbibir penuh tersebut meremas kertas tersebut untuk di buang dengan kasar ke arah jalan.

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk.

Dari no asing yang sebelumnya tak Jimin kenal.

Isi pesannya sama dengan yang ada di kertas tadi.

Ingin rasanya Jimin tertawa.

Jika ini perbuatan Yoongi maka dia sangat keterlaluan. Tapi mengingat Yoongi yang sangat enggan melakukan hal hal tak berguna seperti ini membuat Jimin ragu kalau Yoongi yang melakukannya.

Tiiit tiiiit

Suara klakson menghentikan angan Jimin. Ia menoleh.

Kakaknya telah tiba. Dan ia juga harus pulang.

Ingin melupakan semua yang telah ia alami hari itu. Menguburnya bersama bunga bunga tidur di ranjangnya nanti.

.

.

.

Jimin bergerak random di antara loker para pemain basket. Ia menggigiti ujung ponselny cemas.

Selain fakta ia kembali mendapati sms teror itu lagi tadi pagi, ia juga benar benar merasa khawatir saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak. Ini pertandingan pembukaan untuk kejuaraan nasional dan Yoongi sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di antara belasan pemain lainnya.

Jimin panik bukan main. Timnya tak ada apa apanya tanpa Yoongi. Pemuda itu pilar paling kokoh yang menjaga agar pertahanan team mereka tidak roboh.

Dan kali ini ia tidak hadir. Kalau ini benar benar karena Jimin, maka ia berjanji untuk keluar dari club jika itu keinginan Yoongi. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini ia harap pemuda berkulit bak salju tersebut mau merendahkan egonya untuk menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan barang semenit saja.

"Sudah bisa di hubungi?"

Jimin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Kekasih temannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar akan tingkah kaptennya.

Sedangkan Jimin tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk saat ini.

Kecuali.

"Aku akan segera kembali Hoseok-ah."

Jimin berlari, kelokernya terlebih dahulu untuk membawa helm kepik pemberian Yoongi tempo hari.

Untuk setelahnya Jimin meminjam sepedah milik salah satu temannya. Mengayuhnya secepat mungkin menuju flat mungil Yoongi yang tak terlalu jauh letaknya dari sekolah.

Jimin pernah kesana sebelumnya. Saat pulang mengantar Yoongi membeli toples baru, Jimin mampir sebentar untuk minta minum.

Tak peduli akan sepedahnya (oke itu milik kawannya) Jimin berlari bak orang kesetanan menuju lantai 4 dengan kepala yang masih terlindungi helmnya.

Jimin sangat berharap kalau Yoongi ada di dalam sana. Maka saat matanya menangkap no 403 di sebuah pintu, tak segan pemuda itu mengetuknya dengan brutal.

"Yoongi, Yoongi kumohon buka pintunya. Yoongi!" Jimin terus berseru, tak perduli kalau suaranya akan mengganggu penghuni lain.

"Yoongi, aku tau kau di dalam. Kumohon buka pintunya."

Bak mendapat mukzijat, Jimin ingin sujud syukur sekarang.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Yoongi yang hanya mengenakkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan serta celana boxer abu abu sebatas paha.

Yoongi melotot mendapati Jimin di balik pintunya. Ia hendak kembali menutup pintu sebelum kaki Jimin menahan.

"Jangan, jangan kembali kedalam. Aku mohon."

'Aku malu sialan' ucap Yoongi dalam hati.

Memang siapa yang tak malu kalau pujaan hati melihat kau dalam penampilan seburuk ini.

Tunggu, apa aku menulis pujaan hati? Yaa anggaplah seperti itu.

"Mau apa kau eh?!" Yoongi masih setia berdiri di balik pintunya. Menjaga supaya pandangan Jimin tak bisa menjamah tubuhnya.

Seperti perawan saja.

"Dengarkan aku Yoongi. Kau boleh benci padaku, tapi jangan membuat team kita terlantar seperti ini. Kita bisa kalah di pertandingan pertama tanpa kau."

Pertandingan?

Yoongi melirik ke arah kalender di samping pintunya. Ada satu tanda yang di bulati warna merah, dan silangan silangan kecil yang berujung di tanggal terakhir benar benar membuat Yoongi ingin mengumpat.

Hari ini. Sialan. Karena pening yang menyerangnya dari semalam, Yoongi melupakan kalau hari ini adalah hari pertandingan pertamanya.

Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya dari pintu. Membuat pintu tersebut terdorong oleh Jimin, tak ayal mau tak mau Jimin yang tak menduga itu terjadi ikut terdorong ke dalam.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Aku akan segera berganti pakaian."

Mendengarnya Jimin jadi merona. Ia baru sadar kalau Yoongi hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Ugh pipi sialan."

.

Jangan ingatkan Jimin berapa kali ia berteriak di deretan bangku pemain cadangan. Bersama rekan rekannya yang lain ia menyemangati teamnya yang sedang bertanding.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan singkat dengan motor Yoongi ke Sekolahnya. Ia segera berlari bersama lelaki itu dengan helm yang masih keduanya kenakan, mereka saling berpegangan tangan omeng omong.

Baru setelah mencapai ruang ganti pemain basket dan di sambut riuh anggota yang lain, jimin membuaka helmnya begitupum yoongi yang entah kenapa wajahnya makin pucat saja.

Lalu disinilah ia sekarang. Tangannya membawa sebuah kipas besar bertuliskan Bangtan Team, pemberian salah satu anggota cheers.

Ia berteriak tak peduli kalau setelahnya ia akan kehilangan suaranya.

"MIN YOONGI FIGHTING. MIM YOONGI FIGHTING"

Begitu katanya.

Dan beberapa pasang mata menatap tak suka kearah Jimin, walau sebagian lainnya menaruh banyak perhatian pada tingkah menggemaskan Jimin saat memberi semangat.

Bagaimana tidak. Jimin berdiri di atas bangku pemain cadangan, tangannya yang memegang kipas melambai pelan sesuai ritme teriakkannya kekiri dan kekanan.

Hoseok di lapangan bahkan mulai menggoda Yoongi.

"Lihat, pacarmu." katanya setengah berteriak kala mendrible bola di dekat Yoongi.

"Dia bukan pacarku sialan." gumam Yoongi yang siap menerima operan dari Hoseok, untuk senantiasa ia lempar ke arah ring.

Theree point

Entahlah, semakin Yoongi menolak. Semakin kuat pula gejolaknya.

Jujur ia merasa hanha ada suara Jimin saat ini di telinganya. Membuat semangat Yoongi naik ke level paling atas.

Ia bahkan sudah melupakan pusing di kepalanya yang bahkan beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan di mulai masih bisa ia rasakan.

Yoongi merasa sangat ringan ketika ia melakukan slamdunk atau mencetak point untuk teamnya.

Hingga sekolahnya unggul memimpin jauh.

Dan tepat pada babak terakhir, Yoongi merasakan kepalanya memberat. Pening kembali menyerang hingga tangannya tak mampu menggenggam bolanya lagi.

Wajah Yoongi kian pucat. Membuat Jimin berhenti berteriak dan pelatih Kim meminta break time.

"Yoongi, kau baik?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Aku baik. Aku masih bisa bermain di babak terakhir."

"Jangan gila badanmu panas sekali. Kau hanya akan menjadi seonggok manusian tak berdaya di sana jika masih ada niat untuk melanjutkannya. Yugyeom ah kau gantikan Yoongi, dan kau Jimin bawa dia keruang kesehatan."

Kedua orang yang di beri perintah pun mengangguk paham.

Jimin dengan segenap tenaganya yang kecil menabahkan hati untuk membopong badan Yoongi yang ternyata berat juga menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Untung saja ruang kesehatan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Memudahkan Jimin untuk mencapainya.

Tak ada dokter, memang. Karena hari itu sekolah di liburkan.

Jadi mau tak mau Jimin sendiri yang harus menangani Yoongi.

"Mana yang sakit Yoongi?" tanya Jimin.

Ia pernah menangani orang yang cidera atau terkilir sebelumnya, tapi tadi Yoongi terjatuh karena demam bukan karena cidera.

Mengingat fakta itu, Jimin jadi ingat kenapa Yoongi tak datang kepertandingan.

Bukan karena Yoongi marah padanya. Tapi karena pemuda ini tengah sakit. Rasa bersalah tiba tiba saja menjalar di hatinya.

Ia merasa kurang ajar sekali sudah memaksa Yoongi untuk pergi ke pertandingan, padahal kaptennya ini tengah demam tinggi.

Tak dinyana nyana, airmata Jimin turun dari pelupuk matanya bersama sebuah isakan yang berhasil mengganggu si kapten yang awalnya menutup mata.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah menangis." tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Yoongi. Maafkan aku."

Suara Jimin putus lutus karena isakkannya. Membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa Jimin?"

Jimin kemudian berlutut di samping ranjang yang Yoongi tiduri, membuat yang sedikit lebih tua bergerak mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping.

"Kau benar, hisk aku.. Aku bukan manager yang baik. Aku bahkan memaksamu ikut pertandingan saat kau sedang skit seperti ini. Aku bodoh, Jimin pabbo. Jimin pabbo." Jimin memukulkan kepalan tangannya sendiri ke kepalanya sendiri.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang sebelum menggenggam tangan berjari mungil tersebut.

"Jimin, mau aku sakit struk pun aku akan berusaha datang ke pertandingan. Walau itu artinya aku harus merangkak di lapangan. Aku justru sangat berterimakasih padamu. Karena kalau kau tidak membuatku bangun, mungkin aku akan melewatkan pertandingan ini."

Jimin terdiam, pandangannya terkunci pada obsidian berwarna coklat gelap yang berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya itu.

"Bodoh, tak ada yang mau mempunyai kapten yang sedang sakit struk."

Yoongi tergelak, walau pada akhirnya ia terbatuk heboh dan membuat Jimin panik mencari gelas air.

"Kau manager paling baik yang pernah kami miliki." ucap Yoongi saat batuknya reda.

Jimin termangu di kursinya. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruku keluar?"

Yoongi tercekat setelahnya. Ia tidak mungkin kan membeberkan segala rasa khawatir serta cemasnya di hadapan Jimin. Ia masih punya malu bung.

Lupakan tentang boxer abu abunya tadi pagi oke. Itu kecelakaan.

"Yaaah kau tau. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku seperti itu."

"Kau hanya perlu sebutkan satu tuan Min." Jimin menatapnya penuh selidik.

Yoongi terdiam. Ia sungguh bukan Yoongi yang biasanya kalau berhadapan dengan lelaki manis ini.

"Bolehkah aku memberi taumu dengan cara yang lain?"

Jimin mengerinyit tak mengerti. "Cara lain seperti?"

"Seperti ini."

Baru beberapa saat Yoongi berucap, tenguk Jimin di tarik paksa mendekat. Membuat bibir penuhnya menabrak belahan tipis milik Yoongi yang selama ini hanya berisi umpatan dan makian.

Jimin terkejut. Bukan main terkejutnya. Sampai ia tak bisa untuk sekedar mengatur degup jantung yang menggila di rongga dadanya.

Yoongi tak melakukan pergerakan berarti di atas bibirnya. Hanya menempel dan begitu saja terjadi tanpa lumatan penuh nafsu atau pangutan panas. Yoongi masih cukup waras untuk tak melakukannya saat itu.

Benar benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia sedang demam, dan Jimin masih belum jadi miliknya.

Yoongi melepaskan kecupan manisnya. Mematai Jimin yang masih blank di depan matanya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum geli mendapati wajah Jimin yang memerah.

"Aku yang demam, kenapa wajahmu yang memerah?"

Jimin menggerjab kemudian. Dia seakan di sadarkan oleh keadaan. Dimana tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh si kapten dan wajahnya masih dalam jarak satu jengkal dari Yoongi.

"Kau, kenapa tadi kau?"

"Menciummu?"

Jimin mengangguk kaku.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya juga?"

Jimin terdiam, membuat Yoongi mendesah keras sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Punya dosa apa ia selama ini hingga harus mencintai orang dengan tingkat kepekaan paling rendah seperti Jimin ini. Yang pasti itu adalah dosa paling indah.

"Oke. Aku. Mencintaimu. Park. Jimin."

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Masih belum mengerti?"

"Haaaaaah, kau, mencintaiku? Maksudmu?"

Kuatkan hati Yoongi ya tuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Menginginkanmu. Aku tak mau orang lain menikmati wajah manismu. Aku tak sudi berbagi senyum indahmu pada siapapun orang di belahan bumi ini. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku bukan orang lain. Aku tak ingin kau menanyakan keadaan orang lain selain padaku. Aku mau kau hanya untukku. Aku..."

"Yoongi, tunggu dulu Yoongi tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa sih."

"Yatuhan." Yoongi membuat tubuhnya terlentang sebelum bangkit untuk duduk di hadaan Jimin. Ia memegang bahu Jimin sebelum lanjut berkata.

"Intinya, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

"Apa, jangan bilang kau masih tidak mengerti?!"

Yoongi kembali berbaring setelahnya. Ia lelah. Lelah hati juga fisik.

"Aku mau."

Tapi suara itu membuatnya matanya kembali terjaga.

"Kau apa?"

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya miliki kekasih seorang kapten tim basket." ucap Jimin malu malu. Ia meremas bagian bawah seragamnya, memilinnya membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Katakan sambil kau tatap mataku."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya setelah itu. Memberanikan diri mematai kedua bola berbinar milik Yoongi.

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Walau kau menyebalkan galak juga seperti kakek kakek yang tak mengenal bank, tapi aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Tidak, Yoongi memerah bukan karena merona atau demamnya tambah parah. Hanya saja ia berusha menahan emosi yang hampir membuat telinganya mengeluarkan asap.

Apa apaan itu. Kakek kakek tak mengenal bank?! Kalau tak cinta sudah ku makan kau Jimin.

Eh?!

"Intinya aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Dan aku masih bolehkan jadi manager di club basket?"

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan sebuah senyum paling lembut yang pernah ia tunjukan.

Setidaknya satu masalah sudah selesai biarkan yang lain menyusul.

The end

Euuum yakin mau the end?

Karena masih ada yang penasaran _kurang yakin juga bakalan ada_ ku biarkan ini

Tbc dulu.

Kalau ada yang masih penasaran sama sesuatu hal silahkan kasih tau aku apa yang bikin kalian penasaran.

Biar nanti ku lanjut di chapter depan.

Aku lagi galau. Ngga bisa liat fake oppa yang kemaren konser dan juga malah di tinggal real oppa jauh jauh ke jepun.

Jadi anggaplah aku lagi ngibur diri di sini okee.

Dan maaf banget kalau ini lama banget updatenya. Akhir akhir ini sibuk sama ujian masuk kuliah. Gilaa beneran bikin gerah

Fiiiuuuh semoga kalian suka lah.

Balasan reviews. Maaf klo ada yang kelewat. Timpuk aku aja biar aku sadar.

Guest (3)

Halo dan salam kenal juga guest yang ugii tak tau namanya juga. Karena kamu minta lanjut maka ku lanjut deeh hihihi. Semoga memuaskan yaaaa

harunanaserai

Adakah beneran? Huuhuhuh terhura makasih lho. Ku juga suka Hoseok nya /oke ugii mulai ngawang ngawang/

Guest (2)

Huweeee lama banget yaaa. Maafkan akooh

joah

Ini udah lanjut makasih udah menunggu.

Cutechimo Jemen13

Yoongi mah modus minta digerus emang.

thalkm

INI UDAH LANJUT YAAAAA

ChimSza95

Mending sok tau, dari pada sok sokan ngaku jadi istrinya Yoongi /plak/

haneunseok

Jangan jangan apa? Jangan jangan aku jodohnya Hoseok hahaha /ups/

mutianafsulm

Huweeeee ada juga yang prediksinya lain. Tapi ngga, Yoongi ngga cemburu sama hosiki kok ngga, soalnya ada aku yang jagain hosiki /ditimpuk tetet pke piso/

Yoongi mana tega sih bikin ncim menderita. Dan manaau juga anak anak basket ngambil alih tugas nchim

Ato kamu mau?

zizi'd

Yous ini sudah semangay tingkat dewa.

tobikkoARMY

Kurasa yang ini tidak perlu di balas hehehehe maaf kak maaf

Guest (1)

Aku aku mendekam di rs. Tapi sudah baikan. Dam sekarang sudah bisa jalan jalan sambil modusin bang lagi. Soo tenang aja kkkkk. And luv u too

hanami96

miss u to kahan. Beneran cuman rindu updatean malemku aja huh.

Biar greget kahan. Pingin keliatan cimit cimit gituuuu. Ehehhe toples orang pecah malah ketiwi kan kasian jiminnya. Tapi semoga kakak ku ini seneng ama chapter ini yaaaa.

Silvia462

Yoongi tuh liat emaknya jimin ngomel ngomel anaknya jadi kurus. Tanggung jawab onoh. Yoongi mah emang manusia seribu modus.

Terimakasih lho sudah setia menunggu /lap ingus/

ParkJiyoonie

Yaan itu giti deh hehe ^^

avis alfi

Udah jadi pacar yaa catet. Udah jadi pacar. /kutereak pake toak/ JIMIN UDAH BUKAN CALON LAGI. TAPI PACAR YOONGI BENERAN /oke maafkan/ ^^

yongchan

Yoongi emang kadang perhatiannya lain. Malah disuruh berenti, kan ncim mau sama sama Yoongi terus kan?!

Minimini YoonMin

Semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah. /walau ngga yakin/*timpuk

meganehood

Harapannya ngga melenceng jauh jauh amat sii. Intinya masih kesitu hehe

JirinHope

Hallo juga. Sudah kubaca waktu itu yaaa ^^

ChiminsCake

Mau banget tuuh aku jadi personal managernya Yoongi. Asal jan di babuin aja. /bukan ke lu gii/ /toyor ugii/ /tenggelamkan ugii/ *di lautan cinta hosiki #eaaaaa

Sueeek too

Okeee

Byeeee

Salam kecup basah dari Blacksangii si fakir kuota siang ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Jimin, bersihkan ruang penyimpanan bola"

"Jimin, bereskan bola bolanya."

"Jimin, mana handuknya?"

"Jimin, belikan makanan untuk kami."

Jimin

Jimin

Jimin

Aaarrhhhh Jimin bosan mendengar namanya di panggil panggil seperti itu.

Badannya lelah, fisiknya mulai payah, jiwanya juga perlu di ruqiyah

Eh ngga deng.

Jimin kira, pada awalnya. Menjadi kekasih dari kaapten tim basket akan membuat sedikit tugasnya berkurang. Mengingat mungkin pacarnya itu bisa menyuruh salah satu anggotanya untuk membatu pekerjaan Jimin.

Sedikit saja.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Penjajahan yang ia alami makin menjadi jadi. Yoongi kini tak segan segan memintanya yang aneh aneh.

Pijit bahu lah.

Ambilkan minum lah.

Menemaninya makan lah.

Mending Jimin juga di beri makan. Ini, kalau hanya untuk melihat Yoongi makan saja sih malah bikin Jimin makin kelaparan.

Sungguh kejam Min Yoongi ini.

Sejenak mari lupakan tentang sikap Yoongi yang makin bossy. Ada hal lain yang membuat Jimin lebih sakit kepala.

Ini mengenai teror surat kaleng juga pesan berantai yang selalu ia terima.

Pagi pagi sekali, sebelum alarmnya berbunyi ponsel Jimin terlebih dahulu membangunkannya dengan kedatangan pesan singkat yang selalu dari no baru.

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi mampu membuat nyali Jimin mengkeret.

'Keluar atau mati.'

Setelahnya, di sekolah Jimin selalu menemukan secarcik surat dengan tulisan yang sama dengan pesan yang ia terima sebelumnya.

Dimana pun ia berada, di loker, di meja kelasnya, di tempat latihan basket, di basecamp timnya, dimana saja pasti ia akan mendapatkan surat semacam itu.

Jimin sudah membicarakan ini pada Yoongi. Tapi yang dikatakan pemuda itu hanya sebatas kata kata penenang saja. Katanya, itu hanya sebagian dari fans anak anak club yang kurang kerjaan.

Tapi kalau sudah begini, Jimin rasa sudah keterlaluan. Ini sudah bisa di sebut tidakan kriminal. Jimin bisa saja kan jadi gila karena hal semacam ini.

Tapi aneh bin ajaib, hanya dengan mendengar kata kata Yoongi saja Jimin bisa langsung tenang.

The power of love

Halaah.

Oh baiklah, kita mulai kembali kepada kisah sedih si manager tim basket yang saat ini tengah menangisi nasibnya di lapangan.

Kaki Jimin pegal semua. Heran, ia tak ikut latihan tapi badannya sudah seperti tentara yang di gember setiap hari. Hampir remuk.

Anak anak yang lain sudah pulang, terkecuali Yoongi yang masih menunggunya di ruang ganti.

yah setidaknya kekasihnya itu selalu mengajaknya pulang bersama, kalau tidak bisa di pastikan pada saat itu juga Yoongi hanya akan tinggal nama di tangan Taehyung

Enak saja menelantarkan kekasihnya yang imut itu.

Ya reaksi Taehyung saat mengetahui kalau Jimin sudah di ikat oleh Yoongi adalah dengan brutal mendatangi kelas Yoongi. Memaki makinya, mengata ngatainya, menyumpahinya. Untuk kemudian memohon mohon agar tak meninggalkan Jimin. Dengan alasan tak mau kencannya dengan Hoseok di kacaukan oleh spesies jomblo macam Jimin (dulu)

Terharu jika Jimin mengingatnya.

Sungguh sahabat yang baik -_-

Tapi begitu begitu Taehyung sangat menyayangi Jimin tentu saja.

Jimin membaringkan tubuh letihnya di tengah tengah lapangan, tak peduli dengan bola bola orange yang masih berserakan di sekitarnya. Ia perlu memejamkan sebentar saja matanya.

Napas Jimin semakin beraturan ketika Yoongi memasuki area lapangan outdoor mereka.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas panjang melihat Jimin yang terbaring.

Ia tau kekasihnya itu kelelahan, tapi itu kan tugasnya. Resiko yang sudah Jimin ambil di awal. Ia sudah menyetujui hal ini sebelum masuk kelingkungan anak anak basket kan. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau ia melakukan hal ini.

Bukan berarti Yoongi tak kasihan. Kalaupun bisa, Yoongi ingin sekali menggantikan tugas Jimin. Hanya saja, apa jadinya jika pelatihnya tau. Jimin pasti akan di anggap sebagai manager yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Yoongi sudah membujuk Jimin ratusan kali agar ia keluar dan mencari ekstra lain, dengan berbagai cara. Tapi Jimin mempunyai 'bebal' sebagai nama tengahnya. Ia amat keras kepala, sekali A tetap A. Tak bisa di bantah, Yoongi tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Kaki kakinya yang terbiasa menjegal lawan kini mulai mendekat kearah Jimin, sebelum melihat anak itu berguling guling di atas lapangan. Yoongi bergidig ngeri ketika Jimin berbaring telentang kembali dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Mengabaikan Jimin yang tidurnya bak tentara di medan perang, ia lebih tertarik memunguti beberapa bola kedalam keranjang. Dan dengan segera menyimpannya keruang khusus alat alat olah raga.

Ketika ia kembali, posisi tidur Jimin sudah berubah menjadi tengkurap dengan posisi bokong diangkat tinggi tinggi. Yoongi jadi penasaran, Jimin sedang memimpikan apa sih.

Yoongi yang juga sama kelelahannya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin. Tak disangka sangka, beberapa detik setelah berbaring, Jimin berguling kembali. Kali ini sampai menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yoongi.

Pemuda berkulit kelewat putih itu pun hanya bisa pasrah saat Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. Ia malah tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, sambil sesekali mengusap rambut kekasihnya yang berantakan.

Merasakan usapan lembut pada kepalanya, Jimin segera tersadar dan mendongak. Ia mendapati wajah Yoongi yang datar.

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya hmm?"

Jimin buru buru menarik diri dari pelukan Yoongi. Namun si kapten terlalu cepat menarik tangannya, membuat Jimin harus rela menabrak kembali dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Yoongi, lepaskan. Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak."

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai."

Jimin kembali mendongak dan melihat jika tak ada lagi bola bola berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Kau..."

"Aku tau kau kelelahan."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka hendak berterima kasih, ucapan Yoongi kembali memotongnya.

"Makanya kusarankan untuk segera keluar dan cari ekskul yang lain."

Mulut Jimin terkantup dibuatnya. Ia memandangi wajah Yoongi dengan sorot mata tak berarti.

"Haruskah?"

Yoongi mengangguk mantap setelahnya. Membuat Jimin bangkit dari dekapan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu terus sih. Aku bahkan sudah sangat mencintai posisiku ini. Walau memang lelah, tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Aku menyukai berada di antara anak anak basket, walau mereka menyebalkan. Selain itu, aku suka di sini karena...setiap hari aku bisa bertemu denganmu." volume suara Jimin mengecil seiring makin rendahnya ia menunduk.

Yah, selain alasan menyelamatkan nilainya. Kini Jimin punya alasan lain untuk tetap tinggal di sini sebagai manager tim basket. Karena di sana ada Yoongi.

Seberat dan sekasar apapun pekerjaannya, selama ada Yoongi Jimin bisa sedikit mengabaikan rasa lelahnya.

Tapi kenapa Yoongi tak mengerti juga sih.

Yoongi akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sampung Jimin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat wajah Jimin sehingga ia bisa dengan jelas memandang wajah manis nan menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan." ucapnya lembut. Yoongi tak pernah mau melakukan ini di hadapan anggotanya yang lain, tapi demi Jimin apa sih yang tidak.

"Aku tidak keberatan" lupakan saja keluh kesahnya pada Taehyung.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, nampaknya negosiasi kali ini akan sedikit panjang. Dan berharaplah ia yang menang.

"Jimin, lihatlah. Pipimu sekarang sulit kucubit. Tak enak untuk ku cium, rasanya aku seperti bisa mencium tulangmu langsung."

Jimin menatap Yoongi datar. Yang benar saja, Yoongi hiperbolis sekali.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Sungguh. Aku sudah cukup jengah dengan kekasih Hoseok yang selalu menceramahiku tentang kau yang kehilangan banyak berat badan."

Kan Taehyung itu sebenarnya sayang pada Jimin. Hanya saja caranya selalu lain dari yang lain.

"Maka dari itu, keluarlah dari tim basket dan cari club yang lain." ucap Yoongi sungguh sungguh.

Tak ayal hal itu mampu membuat rasa kesal Jimin naik ke ubun ubun. Demi semua jajaran boneka ryan milik kakak Kim Taehyung, kenapa Yoongi menyebalkan sekali sih hari ini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang Jimin dengan wajah yang di buat seseraam mungkin.

"Aku yang keluar."

Deg

Itu adalah kata kata yang lebih menyeramkan dari semua kata yang pernah Jimin dengar.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Apa menurutmu wajahku seperti orang bercanda?"

Tidak, wajah Yoongi saat ini lebih mirip wajah pembunuh bayaran.

"Yasudah, keluar saja kalau begitu." sahut Jimin jengkel. Lama lama jika seperti ini terus Jimin bisa sakit jiwa sungguhan.

Maka dengan serampangan, ia mengambil tasnya di bangku pemain cadangan yang terletak di pinggir lapangan.

Masa bodoh dengan keadaan yang mulai gelap, persetan pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dari lapangan. Jimin perlu pulang dan menenangkan pikurannya.

Ia kacau.

Our

Manager

"Park Jimin banguuuuuun!!"

Jimin dapat merasakan kalau ranhangnya terguncang hebat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, matanya terasa sangat lengkat untuk dibuka. Jadi ia biarkan saja orang ini melompat lompat sampai ia lelah, Jimin tak peduli.

"PARK JIMIN."

Nah, ketika si pelompat ini meraih bahunya dan mengguncang guncang tubuh Jimin, barulah ia bisa membuka mata kecilnya.

Begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah menindih perutnya ini adalah Taehyung, buru butu Jimin meraih salah satu bantalnya dan dengan brutal memukuli sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yak yak yak. Kau, berhenti memukuliku.

" salah sendiri, kenapa datang sepagi ini. Ugh, kau menghancurkan istirahat pagiku Kim Taehyung. " gerutuan Jimin.

Taehyung tak enak juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur ya mau di bagaimanakan.

"Kau pulang jam berapa kemarin?"

"Jam tujuh." Jimin menjawab ogah ogahan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Taehyung menghela napas, sedikit banyak ia merasa khawatir pada keadaan Jimin saat ini. Tapi, Yoongi saja yang kapten merangkap pacarnya tak bisa membujuknya keluar lalu apa daya Taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian turun dari ranjang Jimin. Membiarkan pemuda mungil tersebut menikmati kembali tidurnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung kemari untuk mangajak Jimin olah raga pagi, hanya saja melihat bagaimana keadaannya Taehyung jadi enggan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja belajar Jimin.

Terdapat tumpukan buku buku pelajaran di sana. Tak sedikit pula stiky note yang tertempel di beberapa bagian meja belajarnya. Isinya macam macam, ada penggalan materi pelajaran, daftar tugas, juga jadwal latihan club basket.

Di dekat salah satu tumpukan buku ponsel Jimin tergeletak.

"Jimin-ah, boleh ku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menjawabnya hanya sebatas anggukan samar, ia masih terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk bersuara.

Lima belas menit Taehyung habiskan hanya untuk bermain game di ponsel tersebut. Ia sudah mau meletakkan kembali ponsel itu karena kebosanan. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah pesan masuk, dari no asing.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin, anak itu kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Taehyung jadi tak tega membangunkannya.

Oleh karena itu, dengan sedikit lancang ia membuka pesan tersebut.

'Keluar atau mati.'

Taehyung memekik dibuatnya, menyebabkan Jimin terusik kembali.

"Yak, Taehyung ah. Kau berisik sekali sih."

Belum kering mulutnya berbicara Taehyung sudah menerjangnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini eoh?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan pesan yang baru masuk ke ponsel Jimin.

Mata Jimin sontak melotot melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan Kau dapat pesan macam apa ini?"

Jimin buru buru merebut posnselnya. Dan segera menghapus pesan tersebut, kalau ada yang tau soal pesan ini lagi bisa habis Jimin.

"Jimin jawab aku. Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tak usah khawatir, ini hanya pesan main main kok."

"Main main pantatmu. Dia bilang mati Jim, mati. Itu ancaman. Sekarang kau jawab aku, sejak kapan kau dapat pesan seperti itu?"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab kalau ia mendapatkannya sejak menjadi manager tim basket. Dan juga mengenai surat surat itu.

Tentu saja hal itu menuai omelan panjang lebat Taehyung. Ia menyalahkan Yoongi disini. Sudah membuat Jimin jadi kurus begini, sekarang malah membiarkan sahabatnya itu terancam. Benar benar.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya. Dan kau, kenapa tidak mencari club lain saja sih?"

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya mendengar permintaan Taehyung, tak adakah yang mengerti posisinya sekarang?

"Aku tidak bisa, sampai mati pun aku tak mau."

Taehyung menatap datar pada Jimin yang kini tengah berguling guling di ranjangnya.

Si kepala batu Park Jimin.

"Terserah, tapi jika sampai ini merupakan masalah besar aku tak akan mau membantumu."

Bohong, Taehyung mana tega seperti itu pada Jimin. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarlah Jimin berpikir sendiri.

"Aku pulang, sebentar lagi pelatih baru Namjoon Hyung datang."

Our

Manager

Hari hari berlalu begitu cepat, keadaan masih sama. Jimin si manager tim basket masih itu itu saja pekerjaannya. Tak banyak berubah, walau akhir akhir ini para anggota terlihat sedikit lebih baik pada Jimin.

Misalnya, mereka mulai terbiasa mengambil minum sendiri tanpa menunggu Jimin bagikan. Mengumpulkan bola seusai latihan, hingga Jimin hanya perlu menyimpannya saja.

Oke Jimin bersykur akan itu.

Yah tak tau saja Jimin kalau perlu perjuangan untuk Yoongi membujuk anak buahnya supaya menjadi sedikit jinak.

Tentu saja Jimin tak tau, karena memang sejak kejadian saat itu Yoongi tak lagi menghubunginya, menyapanya atau hal lain seperti yang mereka lakukan sebagaimana sepasang kekasih.

Jimin tau mungkin Yoongi marah karena perkataannya di bantah keras keras oleh Jimin. Maka dari itu Jimin enggan untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu pria tersebut. Karena jika pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar lagi, untuk apa Jimin memulai pembicaraan dengan si pucat Min Yoongi.

Tapi untuk sekarang, bolehkah Jimin mengubah segalanya.

Yoongi tak datang kelatihan kali ini, entah kerena apa Jimin tidak tau.

Latihan di pimpin oleh Hoseok. Dari pagi hingga siang begini semuanya terlihat sangat santai. Berbeda sekali jika mereka berlatih dengan Yoongi. Bak mendapatkan pelatihan militer sungguhan, mana bisa mereka tertawa lepas seperti sekarang.

Tapi Jimin merasakan kekosongan. Beberapa minggu ini Yoongi memang tak memperhatikannya, hanya saja kehadiran Yoongi di sesi latihan saja sudah membuat Jimin senang tapi sekarang boro boro batang hidungnya, melihat bayangannya saja Jimin tidak.

"Bersabarlah manager, Yoongi sedang sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini."

Jimin tersenyum getir mendengar pernyataan Hoseok. Sangat sibuk yaa sampai tak bisa meluangkan setidaknya satu menit untuk mengirimi Jimin pesan.

Itu sih keterlaluan.

Jimin sebenarnya hanya ingin sedikit saja mendapat perhatian dari Yoongi. Apa lagi mengenai sms dan surat kaleng yang ia terima.

Jika dulu Jimin masih kuat menghadapinya. Untuk kali ini rasanya sangat mustahil mengingat Yoongi, orang yang berperan penting untuk menumbuhkan keberanian Jimin menghilang tak ada kabar.

Jimin tak tau harus mengadu pada siapa lagi. Ia bingung.

"Apa ada masalah lain?" tanya Hoseok setelah sekian lama di acuhkan oleh Jimin.

"Entahlah. Aku hanyaa..."

Hoseok menatap wajah Jimin lekat lekat. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.

Tentang pesan singkat itu...

Oh tentu, Taehyung sudah memberitahukannya. Nilai plus kekasihnya itu memberi Hoseok sebuah tamparan keras di pipi karena telah membuat Jimin menderita. Walau memang bukan sepenuhnya juga salah Hoseok.

Tapi ada yang lain yang Hoseok tau, tentang pengirim pesan tersebut. Dia...

"Hoseok-ah, apa Yoongi benar benar tidak akan datang hari ini?"

"Tidak, kurasa dia masih sibuk melatih murid barunya."

Jimin hanya bisa mengiyakan perlataan Hoseok. Walau terasa berat tapi ya mau di bagaimanakan lagi.

"Aah Jimin, untuk hari ini kau bisa pulang duluan. Sesekali aku dan anggota lainnya memang harus membersihkan ruang latihan sendiri."

Melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang rindu berat dengan Yoongi, senyum cerah Jimin tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya.

Tak ada yang lebih baik selain libur satu hari dari kerja rodinya.

Sebelum pulang bahkan Jimin tak henti hentinya berterimakasih pada Hoseok dan anggota lain

Tanpa tau tatapan sendu Hoseok mengiringi kepergian Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Jim"

Tbc


	5. chapter 5 (end)

Taehyung tertawa terpingkal pingkal mengamati kakaknya yang kesulitan memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Di sebrangnya ada Yoongi yang tak kalah frustasi melihat kelakuan Namjoon.

Ini sudah pertemuan kedua dan masih belum ada perkembangan.

Terlepas dari fakta menyebalkan kalau Taehyung adalah adik dari Namjoon, pemuda itu juga tak pernah absen membuatnya sakit kepala dengan beberapa kali melepar asal bola yang ia pegang. Salah satunya malah kena wajah Yoongi.

"Yaampun Hyung, kurasa bolanya tak mau kau lempar. Ringnya juga takut kau runtuhkan." terlihat puas Taehyung tertawa.

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya. Jika tak ingat untuk apa iya latihan seperti ini, jika saja ia tak ingat betapa ia sangat ingin untuk merebut perhatian seseorang dengan bermain basket, sudah pasti ia akan mengempeskan seluruh bola yang Yoongi bawa.

"Semakin hari kau semakin buruk bung."

Namjoon meringis mendengarnya. Ia benar benar tak berbakat masalah olah raga. Beda kasus jika ia di suruh menghapal seluruh sistem periodik, satu jam saja bisa.

Tapi ini, hell memegang bola saja Namjoon sudah seperti memegang durian.

Taehyung akhirnya bisa sedikit mengendalikan tawanya saat ia ingat sesuatu.

Ia belum mengabari Jimin jika Yoongi tengah bersamanya. Tapi ia juga ingat ponselnya ia sudah matikan, benda tersebut ternyata kehabisan daya.

"Yoongi, boleh ku pinjam ponselmu? Untuk menghubungi Jimin?" teriak Taehyung.

"Boleh."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung segera mengambil ponsel Yoongi yang ada di sebelahnya. /sengaja, tadi ia titipkan pada Taehyung./

Namun, belum sempat Taehyung membuka ruang chat Yoongi dan Jimin. Sebuah pesan datang.

Dari Hoseok.

 _Yoongi kita perlu bicara._

 **Hoseok**

Taehyung termangu.ia penasaran.

Hingga dengan lancang Taehyung membalas pesan tersebut.

 _Aku sibuk, bicaralah disini_

 **Yoongi**

 _Baiklah._

 _Ini masalah Jimin._

 **Hoseok**

Melihat nama Jimin di sebut sebut, pemuda desember tersebut hilang kendali dan tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya.

 _apa maksudmu?_

 **Yoongi**

 _Kau masih bertanya apa maksudku?!_

 _Oh man_

 _Kau benar benar pengecut._

 _Ini masalah PESAN ANCAMAN itu._

 **Hoseok**

"Pesan ancaman?" Taehyung bergumam pelan. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Yoongi yang masih setia mengajari Namjoon mendrible bola.

Apa mungkin...

 _Lalu?_

 **Yoongi**

 _Bung, kau harus segera menghentikan semua pesan ancaman itu._

 _Jika kau memang ingin Jimin keluar, bicarakan baik baik jangan seperti ini._

 _Kau hanya membuat Jimin makin pusing_

 _Bicaralah, bicarakan berdua hingga kalian menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jangan menggunakan cara anak kecil seperti sekarang._

 **Hoseok**

Tunggu

Tunggu sebentar...

Yoongi, yang mengirim pesan ancaman kepada Jimin?

Yoongi?!

Taehyung buru buru membuka ponselnya yang sudah ia matikan. Masih ada daya lima persen lagi. Itu cukup untuk memindahkan no pengirim pesan itu pada ponsel Yoongi.

Dan ketika Taehyung sentuh icon telepon yang muncul adalah sebuah no terdaftar dengan nama kontak '!'

Taehyung berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin saja Jimin sedah mengadukannya pada Yoongi hingga Yoongi menyimpan kontak no tersebut. Taehyung tak mau ambil resiko dengan menuduh tanpa bukti. Walau percakapan dengan Hoseok tadi sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat.

Tapi sebuah suara mengalihkan semua hipotesisnya. Seperti suara nada dering, tapi tersengar samar samar.

Yoongi datang, Taehyung dengan segera menempelkan ponsel Yoongi pada telinganya. Bertinglah seolah olah Jimin tengah menghubunginya.

Setelah sampai di bangku tempat duduknya Yoongi mengabil tas ransel yang ia bawa. Kamudian si kapten basket tersebut berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung mengikutinya diam diam.

Taehyung mendengar Yoongi mengumpat.

"Ah Hoseok sialan, sudah kubilang untuk tidak menelpon ke no ini. Kenapa juga si bodoh itu?"

Yoongi mengaduk aduk isi tasnya. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah ponsel model flip dan membukanya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelpon.

"Heh bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan menelpon ke sini. Kenapa kau susah sekali ku beritahu?"

Taehyung bergetar di belakang Yoongi.

Ia hanya merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan lihat.

Yoongi, Yoongi yang selama ini Jimin percayai ternyata orang yang membuat sahabatnya tersebut ketar ketir akhir akhir ini.

Lagi pula apa masalah Yoongi hingga ia dengan tega mengirimi hal menggelikan pada Jimin, benar benar kekanakan.

"Hoseok, Hoseok-ah?!"

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Yoongi akhirnya menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya.

Namanya sendiri yang tertera di sana. Mata Yoongi membulat, dan dengan patah patah Yoongi berbalik kebelakang. Mendapati Taehyung tengah menatapnya terluka.

Taehyung kecewa, orang yang selama ini ia anggap akan selalu menjaga Jimin justru yang membuat sahabatnya itu hampir gila belakangan ini.

Taehyung tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi selain melempar ponsel yang ia genggam ke arah Yoongi.

Dan tak di nyana nyana, Taehyung bergerak begitu cepat. Menghantamkan tinjuannya di sudut bibir Min Yoongi.

"Kau, kau orang paling pengecut yang pernah ku kenal. Kau tak tau betapa Jimin sangat ketakukan ketika menerima pesan pesan kekanakan yang kau kirim? Apa mau mu sebenarnya Min brengsek Yoongi?!"

Tangan Taehyung mencengkram kuat kaos Yoongi, sangat kuat hingga rasanya Yoongi bisa saja mati.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan Yoongi, Taehyung kembali menonjok bagian lain wajah pemuda Daegu itu hingga tersungkur di depannya.

Taehyung menindihnya, ia kembali mencengkram bagian leher kaos Yoongi.

Ia benar benar marah.

"Katakan padaku apa alasanmu bajingan!!"

Yoongi tau Yoongi salah. Tapi ia tak suka di perlakukan seperti ini. Hingga ia balik menyerang Taehyung sampai posisi mereka kini berbalik.

Kini Yoongi yang mencengkram kerah kemeja putih polos yang Taehyung kenakan. Tapi hal tersebut tak membuat Taehyung gentar. Ia malah melempar senyum sinis

"Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada Jimin jika dia tak kunjung juga menuruti keinginanmu?"

Dari sana Yoongi mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya. Taehyung sedikit terbatuk.

"Aaah sebenernya apa yang di pikirkan tuan Yoongi yang terhormat ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil menepuk nepuk kemejanya yang kotor. Seolah ini tak ada apa apa nya dengan pukulannya tadi.

"Aku khawatir Taehyung."

Taehyung mendengar tersebut. Namun masih bersikap seolah olah ia tak dengar.

"Kau tau kenapa banyak orang orang yang meninggalkan posisi manager club basket? Terlalu beresiko. Para penguntit, orang orang gila yang menyebut mereka penggemar, juga beberapa berandalan sekolah lain yang tak terima di kalahkan. Mereka semua bisa kapan saja melukai Jimin. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi, hingga menyuruhnya keluar."

"Dengan cara seperti itu?! Demi tuhan, kau tak pernah di ajarkan untuk bicara menggunakan tatakrama apa? Kau bisa bicara baik baik bukan?"

Taehyung gemas sendiri pada Yoongi. Sangking gemasnya ia rasa tangannya teramat gatal untuk segera meminjam pisau milik pedagang kimbab di sebrang sana agar bisa cepat cepat menusukkannya pada Yoongi.

Gemasnya Kim Taehyung itu seram.

"Sudah, mulutku sudah hampir berbusa menyarankan Jimin untuk keluar. Berbagai alasan, dari keluhan anak anak lain, hingga menyinggung berat badan kesehatannya. Tapi dia begitu keras kepala."

"Huh, Jimin dengan pantat dan kepalanya yang keras."

Kali ini Taehyung kesal sendiri pada sahabatnya itu. Hal ini juga sudah mereka berdua debatkan sejak benerapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi yaa mau bagaimana lagi, kepala Jimin bahkan lebih keras dari pada batu yang Taehyung dapati tenggelam di kolam ikannya.

"Tapi kau juga tak seharusnya kan mengirimi Jimin pesan serta surat surat ancaman, kau membuatnya hampir bunuh diri tau."

"Aku tau itu salah tapi... Eh tunggu,apa maksudmu surat?"

Yoongi menatap penuh tanya pada Taehyung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau juga yang mengirim surat ancaman pada Jimin kan?" tanya Taehyung hati hati.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal gila lain setelah hal gila ini kulakukan."

"Jadi bukan kau?"

Yoongi menggeleng, membuat Taehyung panik bukan main. Tapi kepanikan tersebut tak tahan begitu lama ketika ponsel Yoongi berbunyi.

Panggilan dari Hoseok.

"Bajingan, cepat ke rumah sakit dekat sekolah sekarang. Jimin di keroyok"

Shit

Deru suara nafas Yoongi tersamarkan oleh ketukan sepatunya yang bertalu talu di atas lantai mengkilap rumah sakit.

Di belakangnya Taehyung juga ikut berlari, namun sial Yoongi terlalu cepat hingga tak bisa ia kejar.

Dan ketika Taehyung sudah sampai, ia melihat wajah menyesal Yoongi yang tertunduk sebelum menghilang di balik sebuah pintu.

Taehyung segera menghampiri Hoseok, pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kenapa ka..."

Plak

Sebuah tamparan kencang kembali Hoseok rasakan setelah dua hari yang lalu tangan yang sama juga menyapa pipi mulusnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi taukan hal ini padaku?!"

Oh Hoseok tau saat ini Taehyung tengah dalam keadaan yang tak baik.

Temannya, sahabat kentalnya kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya penuh luka di dalam sana. Hoseok yakin saat ini Taehyung tengah kalut.

Maka dengan segera ia menarik pelan Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Menepuk nepuk pelan punggungnya, dan di balas pukulan kencang di punggung Hoseok.

Itu sakit.

"Kau tau ini dari awal kan? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau dan Yoongi sama sama brengsek, kau tau."

Hoseok diam tak bersuara, ia bukan saatnya ia untuk membantah. Perkataan Taehyung memang seluruhnya benar. Ia terlalu menuruti perkataan Yoongi disaat tau apa yang Yoongi lakukan justru salah.

Sebagai sahabat ia sangat buruk menilai dirinya saat ini. Betapa pun kerasnya keinginan dirinya agar Jimin keluar dan selamat dari hal hal semacam ini, seharusnya ia juga tau kalau yang Yoongi lakukan sudah di luar batas. Dan jika ia sahabat yang baik, ia pasti sudah menghentikan Yoongi sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Bayangkan betapa buruknya ia sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung saat keadaannya sudah hampir tenang.

"YoungShin, dia tak terima saat Yoongi kembali jadi kapten di kompetisi kali ini. Dia tau jika Jimin sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi, yaa sebenarnya semua orang juga sudah tau. Dan untuk membuyarkan fokus Yoongi, dia membuat Jimin tak nyaman di club. Namun karena tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil, ia dan beberapa kawannya yang lain mengeroyok Jimin saat ia hendak pulang. Aku pun tak akan tau kalau saja Mingyu tak memberitahukan jika seorang siswi mengenali Jimin yang tak sadarkan diri di gang kecil dekat jalan pintas ke sekolah."

Taehyung tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan Jimin tengah melawan gerombolan anak anak kurang ajar itu sendirian.

Mungkin saat itu ia di tendang, di pukul, di hajar habis habisan hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Disaat itu mungkin Jimin ketakutan, panik, dan tak bisa berpikir apa apa.

Taehyung membayangkan, dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya. Karena itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Tapi kumohon, soal pesan Yoongi jangan pernah kau salahlan dia. Aku tau yang lakukan itu memang gila. Tapi ini juga sebuah usaha agar Jimin tak berakhir seperti ini bukan?"

"Tapi sekarang nyatanya yang Yoongi takutkan itu sudah terjadi, lalu siapa yang harus ku salahkan? Jimin?!"

Taehyung benar benar menangis sekarang. Ia benar benar sakit hati ketika mangkap siluet Jimin tengah berbaring dengan selang yang membantu pernafasaanya. Separah itukah?

"Jangan salahkan siapapun. Jika kau salahkan seseorang maka tak akan adil untuk orang lainnya. Kau salahkan Yoongi, ia tak bisa menjaga Jimin dengan benar. Kau salahkan aku karena tak bisa membuat Jimin aman. Kau salahkan Jimin, karena ia tak mau keluar. Kau salahkan dirimu sendiri, karena tak bisa menemani Jimin saat ia kesusahan. Tapi apa dengan menyalahkan orang orang kau bisa membuat keadaan membaik? Tidak kan?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita masuk. Kurasa Jimin dan Yoongi membutuhkan kita sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk. Hoseok benar, sampai kapan pun tak akan selesai jika Taehyung tetap keukeuh menyalahkan orang orang. Yang ada ia hanya akan menyakiti Jimin lagi.

Toh semuanya juga sudah terjadi kan?

Pemuda manis itu akhirnya bisa juga melewati pintu setelah sebelumnya ia melangkah ragu ragu.

Yoongi tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangan Jimin yang bebas dari selang infus. Bahunya bergetar.

Ia menangis...

Taehyung kembali nyadarkan tubuhnya pada dada Hoseok yang masih berada di belakangnya.

Menatap Yoongi sekarang, Taehyung jadi seperti menatap seorang pemuda paling lemah di seluruh muka bumi.

Mana Yoongi yang songong. Maana Yoongi yang menyebalkan, Yoongi yang arogan,dan Yoongi yang Jimin cintai...

Yoongi berubah derastis jika menyangkut soal Jimin. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya itu. Bahkan untuk menjadi orang idiot nan bodoh pun Yoongi sanggupi.

"Ini yang aku takutkan Taehyung..."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kearah Taehyung dengan sorot mata menyesal.

"Ini bukan salahmu Yoongi." ucap Taehyung pelan.

Ia lantas berdiri di samping ranjang Jimin dan kursi yang Yoongi tempati.

"Bukan juga salah cinta kalian. Jika kau benar benar mencintainya, maka teruslah berdiri di sampingnya Yoongi. Buktikan padaku kalau kau mau."

Yoongi memandang Taehyung, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Teduh

Hati Yoongi teduh dengan ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung akan selalu jadi sahabat paling pengertian untuk pemuda yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya kini.

Kepercayaan Taehyung begitu berarti untuk Yoongi.

"Tapi aku..."

"Yoongi, just stay with him."

Yeah Yoongi stay for Jimin.

Dua bulan.

Tepat hari ini.

Yoongi tak bisa bilang keadaannya dan Jimin memburuk atau bagaimana.

Yang jelas mereka tak saling sapa. Tak saling melempar senyum, tak saling menghubungi lagi setelah Jimin sadar dan Yoongi jujur mengenai tidakan bodohnya.

Saat itu Jimin hanya diam, berusaha mengerti. Walau pada akhirnya ia juga sakit hati.

Setelahnya Yoongi pulang karena kedua orang tua Jimin sudah datang.

Dan sejak saat itu semuanya berubah kembali menjadi putih. Tak ada warna hitam yang menggores hari hari Yoongi, juga warna warna pelangi yang Jimin torehkan seperti hari hari yang lain.

Semuanya berubah menjadi kosong, lagi.

Jimin sudah berhenti jadi manager tim basket omong omong. Entah sejak kapan, lagi lagi ia tak membicarakannya pada Yoongi.

Ini bukan salah Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap ada bersama Jimin. Hanya saja kekasihnya itu yang terus menghindar dan menjauh.

Seperti saat ini. Hari di mana club basket tengah mengadakan kemenangan besar besaran yang mereka raih.

Ya setidaknya Yoongi bisa profesional menyangkut kewajibannya. Ia main sangat hebat tadi. Hingga membawa gelar juara untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perayaannya di lakukan di sebuah taman. Mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque. Banyak di antara anak anak basket yang membawa pasangan.

Sebut saja Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Sehun yang membawa Jongin, dan tak ketinggalan Hoseok dengan pasangan penuh sensasinya, Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya Yoongi sempat berharap jika Taehyung ikut membawa Jimin, tapi ketika suara motor Hoseok mengaum di sepinya malam, harapan Yoongi pupus.

Memangnya Apa? Kau berharap Jimin mau di bonceng tiga? Maaf maaf saja, Jimin bukan cabe cabean kawan.

Melihat bunga bunga asmara yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyingkir di temani bola orangenya.

Ada sebuah lapangan basket di dekat sana. Yoongi lebih memilih untuk memainkan bolanya di sana.

Melampiaskan segala rasa sakitnya pada lemparan kencang yang membentur ring. Tak beraturan. Untung saja Yoongi yang sekarang tidak muncul di pertandingan tadi. Kalau iya, habislah ia dan club basketnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, ia bosan. Tampaknya si bola juga, hingga benda bulat itu menggelinding ketikaYoongi melepaskannya.

Dan seolah di tarik oleh besarnya gaya gravitasi bumi, bola itu bergulir bergulir dan terus bergulir hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika bertabrakan dengan sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam.

Yoongi tak sadar akan keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya. Hingga ia berbalik, dadanya di hantam keras oleh bola basketnya.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk. Terbatuk batuk seperti seorang kakek yang sebentar lagi menemui ajalnya.

Sosok tadi dengan cepat mendekat. Ia tak tau kalau lemparannya akan sekuat tadi, atau memang Yoongi yang sedang lemah. Ah biarkanlah, Jimin pusing.

Jimin?

Ya Jimin, siapa lagi.

"Aaah maafkan aku, kukira kau tak akan jatuh seperti ini."

Sumpah, jatuh ribuan kali pun Yoongi rela asalkan tangan Jimin selalu kembali menggenggam tangannya erat erat seperti ini.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Yoongi masih mau menyambutnya untuk kembali berdiri sama sama.

Tentu, tentu Yoongi mau. Tapi bukan untuk berdiri, melainkan untuk kembali jatuh. Jatuh pada perasaan agung bernama cinta.

Yoongi menarik tangan tersebut hingga kini Jimin ikut jatuh menimpa dadanya. Tak apa, tidak sakit. Ini justru menyenangkan. Ketika pipi Jimin yang sudah kembali berisi bertabrakan dengan dadanya yang berdentum keras.

Jimin bergerak gelisah minta di lepaskan, namun tangan Yoongi telah tersampir manis di pinggangnya. Membawa hidungnya untuk mencium aroma yang menguar dari rambut Jimin.

Ia rindu sekali saat saat seperti ini. Sangat rindu.

Jimin menikmati ketika telapak tangan Yoongi mengusap pelan punggungnya. Itu nyaman sekali.

"Aku tak tau ini benar atau salah. Tapi kuakui aku memang bukan seseorang yang gampang memikat hati seseorang dengan kata kata. Maka jika suatu saat aku memelukmu seperti ini jangan pernah lepaskan. Itu artinya aku sangat ingin bersamamu."

"Kau berkata seoalah kau ingin berpisah lama denganku." ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Bukannya kau memang akan meninggalkanku?"

Jimin segera menegakkan duduknya, menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang sudah siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Baru dua bulan saja aku sudah begini menderitanya, bagaimana jika sampai selama lamanya. Kau mau aku mati muda huh?"

Galak sekali sih pikir Yoongi.

"Rasanya lebih baik aku di pukuli saja lagi, dari pada harus berpisah dengan mu."

Untuk kali ini, Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Jimin. "Aku lebih baik berpisah denganmu dari pada melihatmu seperti dua bulan yang lalu."

Jimin tertunduk, sungguh air matanya tak bisa mengkondisikan keadaan jika sedang ingin keluar. "Aku rasa takdir memang tak ingin kita bersama."

"Aku rasa bukan takdir. Kita di satukan oleh sebuah keberuntungan. Keberuntungan membuat ku bisa bertemu denganku. Keberuntungan kau bisa balik mencintaiku, keberuntungan yang besar saat ku tau kau begitu ingin bersama ku. Kau bukan takdirku Jimin, tapi kau keberuntungan ku yang selaku datang bersama nasib baik. Aku selalu ingin bersama keberuntungan ku. Selamanya."

Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang ada di pinggangnya. "Kau bohong."

"Oh sumpah. Mana mungkin aku berbohong."

Konyol.

"Bukan, bukan Itu. Kau bilang tadi kau tak mahir memikat hati seseorang dengan kata kata. Lalu apa yang kau katakan tadi, kau membuatku jatuh lagi Yoongi. Jatuh padamu lagi."

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Yoongi saat ini selain melihat warna merah muda tersapu rata di permukaan kulit Jimin. Cantik sekali.

Ia tak tahan untuk membiarkan tangannya meraih Jimin kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih hangat dan lebih lencang. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Jimin lagi.

Jimin satu satunya orang yang hisa membuat Yoongi gila setengah mati

Hanya Jimin

"Kau tak takut di pukuli lagi?"

"Untuk apa aku takut, aku yakin untuk kali ini kau tak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi padaku."

"Kau benar." ucap Yoongi pelan. Ia menggerakkan tubuh Jimin dalam pelukkannya kekiri dan kekanan.

Itu menyenangkan, sama halnya dengan ketika jimin menerima kembali.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Sangat.

Yoongi jadi ketagihan.

Hahahaha

The end

No comen

Thanks

Byee


End file.
